Idle Hands: A Legally Blonde Story
by Evil Crazy Willow
Summary: Elle and Emmet wake up in a very unique position. What will they do? Legally Blonde the musical fluff.


**A/N: This is the first story I have witten in a while, ad the first one I have managed to complete in an even longer amount of time. This idea came to me actually in a dream. I know, it's weird to dream about characters in a musical/movie/book (yes, Legally Blonde is a book as well) but I find that whenever I get obsessed with something, I start dreaming up fanfic ideas. Well, anyway the point(s) I was about to make is that this is my first real attempt at anything M rated, I do not have a beta reader (I tried to edit this my self, but there is a good chance that things have slipped my field of vision), and finally I don't own "Legally Blonde" The closest I can come to it is having purchased a copy the soundtrack and the book that started it all. **

**Enjoy, and review. I have another LB story floating around in my head that I am working on, reviews may help me type faster (hint hint hint)**

Elle wasn't totally sure how she and her best friend ended up in the position, but she kind of liked it. The last thing she had remembered was taking a nap before Emmet was supposed to come over, since Emmet said he has a big surprise for her.

After the trial with Brook, Elle decided to give Emmet a copy of her apartment key to Emmet since whenever he came over to help her study she almost always was in the middle of something, either changing her clothes (since she still wanted to look nice for Emmet although she wasn't fully sure why), or sometimes she was doing yoga while studying and she had found herself in some of the more advanced poses that took a little it if time to get out of.

Elle's train of thought came back from those funny and slightly embarrassing moments to the matter at hand, She was intertwined with her best friend. One of Emmet's hands was holding her thigh right below her ass, while the other was being used as a pillow. Of course Elle wasn't positioned innocently either. One of her legs was thrown over his bringing the two so close you couldn't even place a "Lawyer's Pocket Diary" **(I work in a law Library, and yes this is real book, and a really small on at that)** between them. Elle also had both of her hands were on Emmet's chest, one had just traveled a little bit lower than the other one.

Of course it still didn't help things that she was in only a tank top and a pink thong, hey even when Elle woods take a nap she needs to be comfortable and still look good. There was also the fact that Emmet seemed to have taken his shirt off as well to reveal a very nice, smooth six pack that Elle did not know he had.

Now, while Elle was certain that she was in love with Emmet, The two were still just friends, which made the situation all the more awkward.

She vaguely recalled hearing Emmet come in, but she was in too deep of a sleep to be certain, which made Elle wonder what happened to her alarm that was supposed to wake her up from her nap?

Emmet must have been tired too. Finals had been coming up, and he was helping Elle file a sexual harassment suite against Callahan, which then spearheaded the inevitable divorce of Callahan and his wife.

The only guess that Elle could make was that since the two had spent so much time together, and Emmet didn't want to have to drive back to his place, and this wasn't the first time the two had taken a nap together on the same bed, that Emmet must have decided to join in, although she couldn't figure out why he was shirtless, not that she was complaining.

While Elle wondered about these things, she tried to stay as still as possible, so she wouldn't wake him and face the inevitable awkwardness that was to come.

Then she got another one of her completely brilliant plans. Since Emmet was asleep, she could do a little bit of "exploring," and if Emmet did wake up, she would pass it off as an unconscious move while she was still sleeping, Although she really hoped that if Emmet woke up he would let her continue her exploring, or possibly join in the fun.

Slowly she started moving her hands down his chest. One hand lingered on his chest, making it's was to his amazing abs, while the other found it's way to his back and slowly trailing downward to his jean covered behind.

Suddenly, much to Elle's surprise, Emmet's hands started move as well, just as slowly as her own ones were going. The hand on Elle's thigh started to move upwards and started to cop a feel on her ass, while the other hand managed to make it's way to one of breast's and started to tease the nipple.

As Emmet's hands grew bolder, Elle decided to become bolder too. Her hand on Emmet's abs made it's way down to his jeans, which she carefully unbuttoned. She slid her hand down his pants and found a pleasant surprise...Emmet went commando!

Now, in reality Emmet was a really light sleeper. He woke up a little bit after Elle had started her musings, because he detected a change in her breathing. He too was a little bit shocked at the position they had found themselves in, and he was getting ready to be yelled at by the love of his life for invading her space when he was pleasantly surprised to feel her, well, feeling him. This is an interesting turn of events he thought. He knew she was still awake, and maybe now he had a chance with the girl of his dreams. He decided to throw caution to the wind and join Elle in her game, however things started to change when he felt Elle going his jeans. He thought he would stop her playing for certain once she found him sans-boxers, but in true Elle fashion, she never stopped amazing him and she kept her journey to the south going until she found her prize.

The minute Elle grabbed his dick he knew he needed to either stop her, or make sure she realized he was fully awake before she continued. He did the only thing he could think of, something that he wanted to do for long time. He leaned over and kissed her.

Elle was shocked for a nano-second, but then she began kissing him back with all of her pent up feelings. There kiss was enough for Elle to realize that Emmet had been awake, which made her embarrassed at first, but then she remembered the fact that his hand was still playing with her nipple. Elle smiled into the kiss and opened her eyes as it ended. She looked into Emmet's eyes and smiled.

The two said nothing but kept up their movements. Elle took her hands out of Emmet's pants, and for a second he was worried she wanted to stop, but she sat up and pulled her tank top off, revealing quite a nice pair breasts, and in Emmet's opinion, probably the best pair in the world.

Emmet and Elle returned to their previous activities with a passion, but soon Emmet felt that he was still a bit under-dressed. He stood up, pulling Elle up with him while he shed his jeans, Elle,doing the same thing with her thong. The two broke apart for air and suddenly seemed to realize what was actually going on. They were standing naked in front of the person they each considered to be their best friend, who also each party was secretly in love with.

When Emmet and Elle locked eyes, the pair knew that this was what was meant to be. They could see the longing, the desire, and most importantly the love shining in each other's eyes. The two kissed, but it was much slower this time, as if to say that they now had all the time in the world.

Elle and Emmet made their way back to the bed, and slowly descended. Emmet kissed a trail from the side of Elle's neck, down to her chest. He took his time laying kisses on her right breast, paying special attention to the nipple, while his hand went to work on the other one, after a few minutes, he decided to switch and pay some attention to the other breast. Moans of encouragement came from Elle's mouth, while Emmet moved further south. He kissed his way down to her belly button, and any place that made her moan or pant even louder, Emmet made sure to pay extra attention to.

Elle was going insane, her lust and love fueled brain were in overdrive. She needed Emmet right then. She grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him back up to her. Emmet had a slight look of confusion on his face, but when Elle grabbed his cock, he let her take control. Elle flipped them over, so she was now on top. Elle positioned herself, and soon impaled herself on Emmet. The second the two joined was pure bliss. Elle felt like she could cum right then and there, and Emmet wasn't far off either, but they both knew they needed to hold out.

Elle started a slow rhythm that kept both moaning and panting and seeing stars. The two started to speed up, each passion filled thrust kept the two climbing higher. Emmet knew that he would be done soon, but he wanted to make sure that Elle peaked at the same time, so he brought hand down to her clit, while the other was still playing with one of her bouncing globes of flesh. He stroked and manipulated her that soon all that Elle could see was a field of stars, and fireworks. Elle climbing over the brink triggered the same effect in Emmet and the fell into a peaceful bliss that lasted several minutes.

Slowly, Elle and Emmet started to return to the real world. Elle opened her eyes to see Emmet staring down at her, a big smile on his lips. Elle returned the smile.

Then simultaneously, the two said the tree words that both had been meaning to say to each other for while, "I love you."

**Well, what did you think? Push the button that says review and let me know! Please no flames, they do not help anyone.**


End file.
